


Jane Sleeps. Ryan Simps

by Jahn



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reluctant to love, pinstripe guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: Jane sleeps. Ryan simps.Cuz she is adorable and deserves the world.Inspired by that adorable pink tee Jane wears to bed.
Relationships: Ryan Decker/Jane Sloan





	Jane Sleeps. Ryan Simps

**Author's Note:**

> Obsessed with the show  
>  Watched it all in one go.   
> My first attempt at a Ryan and Jane story. Pure fluff

Her nose looks super cute scrunched up. Ryan can't help but lean over and kiss her forehead as she sleeps. He likes seeing her like this. She is adorable when she is not trying to push him away.

Jane hums in her sleep and scoots back, rubbing up against him.  
Gosh Sloan, you'll be the death of me. And to think he almost lost her once because he didn't want to give up the hookup lifestyle. Experimenting was fun. But so was watching Jane strut out of the bathroom in the black bodysuit and whip.   
Perhaps he had misjudged her after all. She wasn't vanilla. She was just an initiate.   
And boy was he gonna have fun initiating her.   
Losing his job was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wouldn't have had her in his arms if he were still writing about sexcapades at the magazine. She deserved better. She deserved a guy, no, a man who was smitten by her. He shouldn't have yelled at her for letting Alex stay with her. He did have the tour after all and heaven knew how much he'd miss her if she were to go away on a tour for even half a week.She needed company and he knew how much she missed having Sutton around even though she hid it well.   
If nothing else, Sloan had remarkable integrity. It was what he had first noticed about her. He liked that she couldn't just hold in her thoughts for the sake of propriety. She was generous, kind and so passionate about everything she did. She couldn't lie even if she tried to. It was laughable how transparent in her attempts to deflect conversations with sex. It was also oddly endearing.   
He wanted more. He didn't want her to hide her feelings. He wanted to wake up next to her and not have to worry about her living with other guys. He wanted her to be as comfortable around him as she was with her friends. Truth be told Ryan was actually a little jealous.   
' I'm such a simp for you, Jane Sloan'   
I'm gonna marry you someday.   
And even though it had taken him 4 seasons to admit it, but a small part of it had known since he stumbled upon her yelling about her 'broken vagina' in the Safford elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it?   
> Drop me a word either way 😊


End file.
